The slotty Pumpkin
by Sexy-Cat
Summary: Le soir d'Halloween, Draco Malfoy se retrouve interpellé par... une citrouille. Prise de conscience de toutes ses contradictions et, accessoirement, que le fait qu'une citrouille dise des choses plaisantes à Potter, n'est pas fait pour le relaxer. HPDM


_Vous vous en doutez, ni les personnages, ni le lieu ne m'appartiennent.(Quel dommage TT)_

_Homophobes, allez-vous en !_

_Lemon-addict (nan y'en a pas ici désolée!) je vous acceuille à bras ouverts, et surtout, surtout, ferventes admiratrices du fabuleux et envoûtant paring HPDM :D_

_Cet OS à été originellement écrit à l'occasion du** concours d'Halloween** organisé par manyfics .Je ne pense nullement gagner, mais si cet OS peut vous apporter un peu de bonheur j'en serais ravie :)_

_Bonne lecture à toutes (tous??? Hmmmm XD)_

**The Slotty Pumpkin**

_La citrouille cochonne_

**31 Octobre, 17h15.**

« Enfin ! » se dit Draco Malfoy, sortant de sa dernière heure de cours avant le week-end prolongé, sensé célébrer la fête des morts.

Seulement voilà, Malfoy n'avait aucune mort à célébrer, personne, à qui il tenait assez au point de regretter sa présence.

Personne à qui il aurait voulu sauver la vie, et personne qu'il aurait voulu ramener de l'au-delà. Ni son père, ni sa mère, ni Dumbledore. Ni même Crabbe et Goyle. A la rigueur, si Blaise avait été en danger, il aurait peut-être bougé son divin postérieur.

Peut-être.

Tous les autres, à savoir tous ceux qui ne se nommaient pas Draco Malfoy, étaient fiers et heureux de tenir à quelqu'un. D'avoir quelqu'un à aimer, quelqu'un avec qui rire et pleurer, quelqu'un à pleurer, justement.

Mais pas lui.

Il ne voulait pas s'attacher, sauf si c'était pour son propre bien et qu'il ne risquait pas trop gros s'il s'avérait, qu'un jour, cette personne n'était plus à ses côtés.

Tout en réfléchissant, ses pas l'avaient mené devant la grande salle devant laquelle étaient installées les immondes ET traditionnelles citrouilles. Mais cette année, une surprise attendait Mr.Malfoy.

« Oh Dray, tu vas manger ? » fit une voix sensuelle et, inconnue.

Draco, outré de tant de familiarité, se retourna, mais ne trouva personne. Il fit trois fois un tour sur lui-même, pour finalement se rendre compte que…. Les citrouilles parlaient !

« Manquait plus que ça ! » persifla-t-il.

Il allait entrer, pestant, ans la grande salle, lorsque la même voix, encore plus sensuelle, lança :

« Harry Potter, dans toute sa splendeur ! Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux brillants et les lèvres rouges… que vas-tu faire ce soir ? »

Draco frissonna. Il s'était figé sur place. Ce truc, cette… cette immondice osait ? Elle osait dire à Harry, pardon, à Mister-perfect-Potty, qu'il était … sexy ?

Décidemment, la personne qui avait programmé ces machins allait s'en prendre plein la gueule, et pas qu'un peu !

Oh, non, il ne tenait pas à Potty, mais… disons que, malgré lui, son corps et son cœur agissaient en perfides non-malfoyiens. Rien que d'entendre son nom, le savoir près de lui, et surtout, surtout, entendre cette description, le mettait en rogne. Mais ce, non pas car il le haïssait, il était devenu depuis longtemps plus mature, non, mais parce qu'il se détestait, se maudissait au plus profond de lui-même, de ne rien faire.

« Faire quoi au juste, Draco ? » demanda sa petite voix intérieure. Quelle bonne question ! Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait être le seul à dire ces choses là à Potter, le seul à pouvoir prononcer son nom, le seul à l'avoir près de lui. Et… non pas cette chose !

Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Une chose programmée par un vil personnage… Et elle l'avait appelé Dray. Ca aussi, il ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Seul Potter avait ce droit.

Oui, vous l'aurez compris, Draco était quelqu'un d'extrêmement contradictoire. Quand il disait ne tenir à personne, il tenait à quelqu'un, bien plus qu'il n'était raisonnable pour sa santé mentale, d'ailleurs, et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que … Potter.

Malfoy paraissait glacial et narcissique, il était gentil et attentionné. Il maudissait et trouvait les citrouilles immondes, alors qu'il adorait Halloween. Il n'avait pas pleuré Dumby, alors qu'il avait admiré son courage. Il avait charrié Potty presque toute sa vie, alors que son cœur lui dictait tout autre chose. Et là, il s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante à Harry, par simple habitude, alors qu'il crevait d'envie de massacrer les citrouilles et de dire lui, ces choses-là à Potter.

Quand je dis « Ces choses-là », j'entends quelque chose comme :

« Potty, tu voudrais pas célébrer avec moi le fait que, plutôt que les morts, nous soyons tous deux vivants, ensemble, et que nous avons la vie devant nous ? »

Mais ça, c'était pire que le perfide cœur non.malfoyien de Dray. Ca, ce n'était même plus lui. Ce genre de romantisme, je l'avoue, un peu mièvre, c'était Potty. Potty qui rêvait que Malfoy se déguise en citrouille et vienne avec lui céder à la douce coutume Moldue qu'était le « Porte-à-porte » ou, plus communément le si fameux « Trick or treat ? ».

Mais Potter non plus, ne disait rien.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés tous deux devant la grande salle, Malfoy, comme frappé par la foudre par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et Potter, le cœur battant à en fendre sa poitrine, de voir que Draco s'était arrêté. Il avait hâte de voir sa réaction.

Et, justement, Dray se retourna. Nul besoin de le décrire, je suppose, avec l'impression qu'il fait aux filles, facile d'imaginer celle d'un Potty, fantasmant sur ce même Dray en costume de citrouille.

Donc, Draco se retourna, et sourit à un Potter, Harry, qui crut mourir sur place.

« T'as entendu cette citrouille cochonne ? Nan mais, dis-moi, pour qui elle se prend ?

Euh … Malfoy, ça va ? s'étonna Harry.

Très bien. D'ailleurs, je l'approuve cette citrouille. J'aime tes cheveux. Et tes yeux. Et tes lèvres. Et tant qu'on y est, t'as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?

Pas vraiment... Enfin… Bon, Malfoy, je te propose un truc. Mais seulement si tu m'éclaires sur une chose, et m'en promet une autre… fit Potty, tout sourire.

Je t'en prie ! » claironna Malfoy, s'étonnant lui-même de se voir si peu fidèle à lui-même.

Bon, il avait des circonstances atténuantes, après tout, c'était Halloween, et, de plus, Harry était particulièrement craquant ce soir.

« Magie Moldue et Potterienne, je vous maudis ! » se dit Malfoy.

« - Si tu te déguises en citrouille, j'accepte de me remettre entre tes mains. Et… si tu aimes mes cheveux, mes yeux, mes lèvres, pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne sais plus ce que tu me veux, Dray. »

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond. Harry l'avait appelé Dray.

Il se rapprocha du visage de Potty, se moquant des citrouilles et des éventuels spectateurs, et lui susurra à l'oreille, du bout des lèvres :

« - Vois-tu, Potter, je suis un être contradictoire. Je suis un être glacial, froid, distant et méprisable. J'ai du mal à m'attacher aux gens et je fais semblant de détester Halloween. Mais Potty, tu es là. Et il suffit que tu soies près de moi pour que je désire te protéger et te garder à mes côtés, moi qui ne me suis jamais attaché. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends de toi Harry, mais je sais ce que je veux :

Que tu m'appelles Dray encore et encore, que tu restes avec moi ce soir, et que je soies le seul à te dire que tu es craquant. Que je soies le seul à te murmurer « Je t'aime » à l'oreille, le seul à m'approprier tes lèvres. Que je soies le seul à avoir l'exclusivité de ton étreinte, et de ton cœur.

Dray, tu vois que tu sais, ma petite citrouille adorée. Je suis fier de toi, chéri. » fit Harry tout sourire, ayant perdu toute peur et toute retenue.

Et, contre toute attente, Malfoy attrapa ses lèvres des siennes, et l'embrassa passionnément. Oh mon dieu, quelle fin mièvre. Et la citrouille lança :

« Joyeux Halloween, messieurs Potter et Malfoy ! »

**THE END**

/raclement de gorge/

Alors ladies and gentlemen ?? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ma ficounette ? (ahum quel beau surnom j'vous jure)

J'espère que vous y avez retrouvé un tant soit peu l'esprit d'Halloween, et surtout, que le HPDM vous as ravi et saisi, du plus profond de votre âme et au plus profond de votre cœur ! (Que de modestie TT)

Nan, mais en vrai, j'aurais juste voulu vous apporter un moment de bonheur et de plaisir. Et éventuellement vous arrachez un :

« Oooooh que c'est mignon ! »

Ou encore, mieux :

« HPDM rules ! For ever and ever  »

Au plaisir, Johanna.


End file.
